


Death Be Told

by darkestdesire129



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestdesire129/pseuds/darkestdesire129





	Death Be Told

As the night drew colder the crows flew overhead, she knew Winter was coming. Sounds echoed through the forest, although independent and fearless her mind kept telling her something wasn’t right. With needle by her side she continued on her journey towards home – Winterfell. What she would give to have Nymeria back at her side. As it got darker Arya thought to herself that she needed to rest. She continued walking, until she came across a small rock cave, which should keep her warm until morning.

……..

The voices loud as he was brought out to meet the king. People chanting to kill him. Arya watched from afar, He’s done nothing wrong she though. He was brought before the king to tell his crimes. It was his intension to save his children that was all. With what he said Arya knew it was not true that her father Eddard Stark was lying. She remembers all the hate and fear for her father’s life, that she went to reach for needle prepared to fight for her father’s life. Joffery the just king, started saying his words about Eddard Stark joining the watch in exile, but why would Joffery be that kind, but he wasn’t. She heard the words over and over,

“Bring me his head” Joffery demanded.

This couldn’t be happening. She started through the crowd, to wards her father. How could everyone be so riled up about this, someone being put to death especially my father? Her father was knelt to the ground, when Yoren’s grab’s Arya and tells her not to look. He holds her, but that doesn’t make her father’s death any easier. She could picture it in her head, with her sister’s screaming, and its like she could hear his breath from that far away and then the birds flying away from the horrible scene.

 

……..

Arya woke trying to catch her breath from the events in her head. Her heavy breathing almost made it impossible to hear the sound around her. Footsteps. She could tell they were close but how close she couldn’t guess. Arya waited for a while before chancing, she knew if she stayed she would be caught for sure, so Arya grabbed needle prepared herself and ran. It was almost too difficult to run, the snow was higher than she remember it, and the air was still biting cold. She ran as far as she could until she needed to catch her breath, she turned ready to fight and she saw nothing, Was I going crazy, Maybe I was still half asleep, Arya thought. Arya turned to continue on her journey when someone tossed her to the ground.

“Now what to we have here, young boy lost in the woods,” the man’s said. His voice sent chills down Arya’s spine.

Arya got to her feet and stood her ground, “If you take one step, I’ll cut you.” She kept her voice steady and strong.

The man took a step forward with a small laugh. “Not a boy, a girl.”

Arya raised her sword, ready to swing. She got a better look at the man; he was wearing all black, with fur around the top of his armor. His eyes were a deep green, and his hair was short and dirty blonde. Something crackled behind them and Arya lost his concentration the man took the needle and threw it out of reach. He knocked her down and put his hand over her throat.

“There is not much out here for a man, that is quite pleasing anymore young lady” he whispered in Arya’s ear. His free hand went through her hair, and started down her body.

Arya tried to get her hands loose from his grip. She was trying to be strong and was trying not to let a tear slip down her cheek. She turned her head to the side, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything. Please tell me this is still part of some dream. Please this can’t happen. Not now, not to me. I have to find a way to fight. To kill him. Arya thought. She closed her eyes and his hand was closer to her legs. When she heard, running?

“HELP! PLEASE” Arya try to yell but not really working out to well because of him slowing putting more pressure on her throat.

The man ignored her, not hearing anything in the distance. He continued. He bran his hand up to move her face so he could leave in for a kiss. He moved closer and inches away from Arya. He then heard the sound, a deep growl. Arya looked up and smiled.


End file.
